


Теория Коперника (Copernican Theory)

by Vasilika



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Tarsus IV, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, – шепчет он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория Коперника (Copernican Theory)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Copernican Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452055) by Anonymous. 



> Название фанфика – это отсылка к гелиоцентрической системе мира, где Солнце является центральным небесным телом, вокруг которого вращается Земля и другие планеты. В «Теории Коперника» этим метафорическим Солнцем является Джим Кирк.
> 
> Предупреждение: в упоминаниях – насилие над ребенком.

*** * ***

 - Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, – шепчет он.

*** * ***

 Вайнона Кирк выглядит на удивление собранной, учитывая обстоятельства. Ее светлые волосы с проседью свободными волнами падают на ярко-оранжевый комбинезон, когда она наклоняет голову и моргает.  
  
Спок делает вдох, усмиряя слишком быстрое биение своего сердца, и поднимает свою ладонь в та’але.  
  
\- Приветствую. Я…  
  
\- Спок, – в улыбке Вайноны теплота понимания. – Джим рассказывал мне о тебе.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
МакКой давится своим кофе.  
  
\- Ч-что? Ты хочешь _что_?  
  
Спок наклоняет голову.  
  
\- Я хочу встречаться с капитаном, – повторяет он.  
  
\- Ты, _должно быть_ , шутишь.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Джим поворачивается и смотрит на него, синие глаза блестят в полумраке комнаты. Его пальцы сжимаются вокруг бокала осторожно, нетвердо.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Спок? – спрашивает он, в его голосе – неуверенность, которой Спок прежде никогда не слышал.  
  
Спок собирает все свое мужество и кладет ладонь на бедро Джима.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- У тебя нет повода беспокоиться о МакКое, – сидя на краю кровати, говорит Нийота, скрещивая ноги. – И тебе, наверное, в любом случае не стоит следовать его совету, учитывая, что все, о чем он может рассказать, это о случайных интрижках капитана в Академии.  
  
Спок хмурится.  
  
\- Я хочу отношений с Джимом, которые будут далеко не просто «интрижкой».  
  
Нийота мягко улыбается ему.  
  
\- Мне это известно, – отвечает она, – и вот почему тебе, вероятно, стоит ухаживать за Кирком старомодным способом. Ну, знаешь: подарки, комплименты, ужин при свечах и все такое.  
  
Спок наклоняет голову.  
  
\- Наши отношения начались не так, – произносит он.  
  
Улыбка Нийоты становится задумчивой и слегка грустной.  
  
\- Нет. И это вообще-то многое объясняет.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Когда он приходит в себя, его голова раскалывается, и наполовину засохшая кровь застыла в его волосах. Спок стонет и приподнимается, садясь, потом осматривает темную каюту.  
  
\- Джим?  
  
Ответа нет. Джим исчез.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- Я хочу знать о Кодосе, – говорит Спок, и улыбка Вайноны моментально исчезает.  
  
Перемена происходит на экране перед ним: ее взгляд становится тяжелым, она стискивает зубы. В чертах ее лица пляшет ярость, она напряжена, будто тетива лука, готового в любую секунду выпустить стрелу, и на мгновение Спок видит это: дикость, темные порывы.  
  
Он видит мать.  
  
Он видит убийцу.  
  
\- Он думал, что сумеет спрятаться от меня, – шепчет Вайнона. Это шипение: низкое как у змеи, ядовитое, _смертоносное_. – Он думал, Федерация защитит его после того, _что_ он сделал.  
  
На секунду в ее глазах мелькает человечность: мимолетная, ложная. Ее голос становится совсем тихим.  
  
\- Он _ошибался_.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- Послушай, – произносит МакКой, махая вилкой над своим салатом, – не то чтобы я не… ну, знаешь, не одобрял или что-то в этом духе. Одному Богу известно, почему ты нравишься Джиму, и хотя от мысли об этом меня тянет слиться в экстазе с унитазом, вы двое подходите друг другу. Все это видят.  
  
Он мгновение мешкает. Спок просто наблюдает за ним, его пальцы обернуты вокруг чашки с чаем. Вокруг них столовая гудит своим привычным концертом смеха, сплетен и звона приборов.  
  
Потом МакКой вздыхает и опускает вилку.  
  
\- Просто… Джим _не_ заводит отношений. Убей меня, если я знаю почему, но все то время, что мы жили в одной квартире, когда кто-то хотя бы _намекал_ на что-то большее, он рвал когти так, будто у него задница горела. Был однажды один парень, он сделал комплимент, что у Джима были красивые глаза или что-то вроде. Так Джим вышвырнул его за дверь так быстро, что у того, наверное, припадок случился.  
  
Спок наклонил голову.  
  
\- Вы говорите, что капитан не заинтересован в серьезных отношениях?  
  
\- Нет, – МакКой снова вздыхает, на этот раз – куда тяжелее. – Я говорю, что он _боится_.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Пайк устало проводит ладонью по лицу. Даже в ярком солнце Сан-Франциско, льющимся через окно его офиса, он все равно выглядит измотанным, напряженным. Старым.  
  
\- Это засекреченная информация, Спок, – говорит он, его голос немного искажен временем и световыми годами между ними. – Даже кто-то с навыками твоего уровня не сумеет в них забраться. Все, что связано с Тарсусом IV, закрыто и убрано подальше от глаз с подписи кого-то с куда большим влиянием, чем у меня.  
  
Спок кивает, демонстрируя спокойствие, которого не ощущает.  
  
\- Это понятно. Однако мой запрос касательно этих файлов сделан по причине здоровья капитана. Разумеется, подобные обстоятельства…  
  
\- Нет, – Пайк быстро отводит взгляд, потом смотрит на него снова. – Даже… даже этого недостаточно.  
  
\- Но, сэр…  
  
\- _Никаких_ «но». Конец разговора, коммандер.  
  
Спок сглатывает комок в горле. Под столом, вне видимости осуждающих глаз, его руки трясутся. Он не может этого прекратить. Он все еще чувствует кости запястий Джима под своими пальцами, тонкие и хрупкие. Что-то внутри него трещит, ломается.  
  
\- Капитан… – последний звук колеблется. Спок прочищает горло, но не может взглянуть на Пайка. – Джим страдает. И я… тоже.  
  
Короткая тишина. Спок призывает всю свою логику и вулканский контроль, пытаясь одолеть шторм бурлящей отравляющей эмоции, чтобы привести свой разум хоть в какой-то порядок.  
  
Ему это не удается.  
  
Потом Пайк тяжело вздыхает.  
  
\- Файлы о Тарсусе закрыты, – произносит он, – но некоторые связанные с ним документы - нет. Например, дело Вайноны Кирк.  
  
Это удивляет Спока достаточно, чтобы он поднял голову. Когда он делает это, Пайк пристально наблюдает за ним, на его лице смешиваются смирение и предупреждение.  
  
\- Тебе очень- _очень_ повезло, что я люблю этого парня так сильно, – заявляет он и прерывает разговор.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- Капитан, – произносит Спок, когда Джим тянется к своему коню, – я бы хотел сказать, что вы обладаете эстетически очень приятными чертами.  
  
Джим замирает.  
  
\- Эм… что?  
  
\- Кроме того, – продолжает Спок, – ваши глаза часто напоминают мне о заливе Сан-Франциско в разгар летнего дня. Их цвет крайне красив, – странно говорить такие вещи; слова на его губах ощущаются непривычно и ново. Если бы он проявлял интерес к вулканке, подобные банальности не были бы необходимы. Но комплименты являются одной из основных составляющих, когда дело идет о ритуалах ухаживания среди людей, и Спок хочет, чтобы все прошло так, как надо. Джим заслуживает этого. Джим заслуживает всего.  
  
\- Эм… – пальцы Джима, склонившегося над доской, дрожат. Во всей его фигуре мелькает что-то настороженное: оно мимолетно, исчезает спустя секунду, но Спок видит это и ощущает укол растерянности. Он сделал что-то не то? Нийота убедила его, что многие люди положительно реагируют на комплименты о своей внешности.  
  
\- Я… прошу прощения, капитан, если причинил вам неудобство.  
  
\- Что? Нет, – Джим мотает головой и слегка смеется, но нервно. Спок не в силах отмахнуться от мысли, что когда Джим быстрым взглядом обводит комнату, он пытается не отвлечься, а заприметить все возможные выходы.  
  
Затем Джим снова смотрит на него и улыбается. Спок думает, что эта улыбка немного фальшива, но он никогда не был хорош в том, как правильно разбираться в выражениях человеческих лиц.  
  
\- Нет, – повторяет Джим, – ничего. Спасибо, Спок. Это очень… мило с твоей стороны.  
  
Они продолжают партию. Джим проигрывает, что становится еще одним сюрпризом, учитывая то, насколько ужасно ходил Спок.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
МакКой вздыхает и потирает ладонью подбородок, покрытый небритой щетиной. Под его глазами залегли темные круги.  
  
\- Он в порядке, – говорит доктор, пока лазарет привычно гудит вокруг них. – Сейчас по крайней мере. Я дал ему успокоительное, когда он ворвался сюда и практически рухнул от панической атаки прямо посередине комнаты.  
  
Спок кивает, пытаясь – и не преуспевая – удержать взгляд от того, чтобы метнуть его за плечо МакКоя к одной из биокроватей в углу, где маленькая одинокая фигура неподвижно лежит под белыми покрывалами.  
  
Он хочет подойти к Джиму.  
  
Он хочет убежать.  
  
У него раскалывается голова.  
  
МакКой поджимает губы и достает из кармана трикодер.  
  
\- Надо бы тебя подлатать, – он имеет в виду кровь в волосах Спока. – Не хватало еще, чтоб ты выкинул что-нибудь идиотское, например, помер от потери крови, прежде чем у вас с Джимом появится шанс разобраться со всей этой чертовщиной.  
  
\- Что я сделал не так?  
  
Этот вопрос удивляет их обоих. МакКой смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами. Спок сглатывает липкую вязкость в горле и смотрит в сторону, но обнаруживает, что не может избавиться от этих слов, громом звенящих в его мыслях. Весь его самоконтроль разлетелся вдребезги на мелкие осколки.  
  
\- Я не могу найти какого-либо негативного аспекта в своем поведении, который мог спровоцировать столь яростную реакцию со стороны Джима.  
  
МакКой с шипением выпускает воздух.  
  
\- Да-а, – тянет он и, подняв руку, пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы от макушки к затылку, взъерошивая их. – Помнишь, что я сказал тебе раньше, Спок? О том, что Джим не заводит отношений?  
  
\- Я полагал, это лишь вывод, сделанный на основе его частных несерьезных романтических увлечений в Академии.  
  
\- Нет, я более чем уверен, что причина лежит глубже. И гораздо раньше.  
  
Спок хмурится.  
  
\- Объясните.  
  
Доктор сует ладони в карманы и понижает голос.  
  
\- Ты… ты ведь знаешь, что Джим был на Тарсусе?  
  
Взгляд Спока пристальный, изумленный. МакКой издает мрачный смешок.  
  
\- Да… Он мне никогда не рассказывал подробностей; только неясные намеки, кожа до кости… **[1]** Ха. _Кожа да кости_ , – он фыркает. – Я не психолог, даже не близко, но я ставлю все, что угодно, что все его проблемы - включая эту фобию отношений - как раз оттуда.  
  
Потом он смотрит на Спока, лицо его серьезно.  
  
\- Возможно, тебе стоит связаться с Пайком.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Джим дергается, пытается отползти, свернуться, пока Спок прижимает его к полу. Запястья капитана под его пальцами – тонкие, кости проступают под кожей, совсем как у ребенка.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, – шепчет он.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Вулканцы не нервничают. Спок – вулканец лишь наполовину.  
  
Он пытается не смотреть постоянно и пристально на Джима в течение всего ужина, но по большей части ему это не удается. Пламя свечей бросает отблески на лицо капитана, смягчая его черты, превращая их в невозможно юные и невинные. Прекрасные. Спок не отрывает взгляда.  
  
Джим особо не говорит; он кажется отвлеченным. Спок не знает, почему он продолжает то и дело коситься на дверь.  
  
Он рад, что подготовился как следует: глаза Джима слегка загораются, когда Спок выносит бутылку выдержанного земного вина.  
  
\- Ух ты, – выдыхает Джим, пока вулканец наполняет два бокала насыщенно-темной жидкостью. – Ты, наверно, отдал за нее целое состояние.  
  
\- Цена не имеет значения, – отвечает Спок, что не совсем ложь. По правде сказать, ему пришлось позаботиться о том, чтобы вино специально доставили на последнюю базу Звездного флота, где они побывали, что действительно стоило ему около трети его месячной зарплаты. Но деньги совершенно не важны, если его поступок заставляет Джима _так_ улыбаться.   
  
Они сидят на диване в каюте Спока. Разговор идет тихо и непринужденно – _естественно_ , как всегда и бывает. Но потом Джим говорит что-то о Нийоте, и Спок упоминает о том, что она сделала однажды, когда они были вместе, и внезапно вокруг человека вдруг вырастает стена, невидимая, но за нее невозможно проникнуть.  
  
\- Джим, – произносит Спок, когда капитан снова мельком озирается, его взгляд на мгновение притягивается к дверям, – что-то не так?  
  
Джим поворачивается и смотрит на него, синие глаза блестят в полумраке комнаты. Его пальцы сжимаются вокруг бокала осторожно, нетвердо.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Спок? – спрашивает он, в его голосе – неуверенность, которой Спок прежде никогда не слышал.  
  
Спок собирает все свое мужество и кладет ладонь на бедро Джима.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Файл, который присылает ему Пайк, сухой и сдержанный. Спок сидит за своим столом и пристально смотрит на документ.  
  
Вайнона Кирк: арестована за предумышленное убийство Кодоса-Палача. Обвиняемая была осуждена спустя всего лишь тридцать минут обсуждения присяжных. Приговор: от двадцати пяти лет до пожизненного в тюремной колонии сверхстрогого режима.  
  
_Кирк призналась, что мотивом убийства было предполагаемое сексуальное насилие Кодоса над ее сыном во время катастрофы на Тарсусе IV_.  
  
Спок выпускает ПАДД из рук.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- Он причинил ему боль, – бормочет Вайнона, и гнев в ней – как волна, как настоящий ад. – Ублюдок ходил за Джимом по пятам, как зверь, как _чудовище_. Он выбрал его. Он _привязывал_ его к себе, _ребенка_ , подарками, и всякими безделушками, и всеми теми невинными прикосновениями, пока они больше не были невинными. Пока Джим не оказался там, где он хотел, чтобы он был.  
  
Впервые с начала разговора ее голос срывается. Ее лицо искажается болью, и Спок видит это: уязвимость, горе. Мать, которая страдает, потому что уверена, что подвела своего ребенка.  
  
\- Он _причинил боль моему сыну_. И я убила его.  
  
Когда она плачет, Спок чувствует, как слезы иглами колют его собственные глаза.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Спок собирает все свое мужество и кладет ладонь на бедро Джима.  
  
Джим бьет его.  
  
Это слабый удар, скорее защита, нежели нападение. Спок приходит в себя как раз в ту секунду, когда капитан срывается с дивана, и он бросается следом за ним, даже не успев подумать о том, что делает, хватает запястье Джима, когда тот кидается к двери.  
  
\- Джим, стой…  
  
Джим кричит и ударяет его снова; Спок уклоняется, чтобы избежать атаки, но слишком поздно вспоминает, что все еще держит человека, – движущая сила опрокидывает их обоих вниз. Джим отбивается без остановки, его движения животные и отчаянные, от бесконечного неподдельного _ужаса_ в его глазах в сердце Спока словно вонзают копье. Растерянность и боль комом встают в горле. Ну как все дошло до такого?  
  
Еще один дикий взмах рукой, попытка убежать, и Спок перехватывает второе запястье.  
  
\- Джим, прошу, стой…  
  
Джим дергается, пытается отползти, свернуться, пока Спок прижимает его к полу. Запястья капитана под его пальцами – тонкие, кости проступают под кожей, совсем как у ребенка.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, – шепчет он.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- Могу я побыть рядом с ним? – спрашивает Спок.  
  
МакКой вздыхает.  
  
\- Конечно, почему нет. Он все равно спит, – доктор опускает гипошприц в ладонь Спока и уходит.  
  
Спок приближается к биокровати осторожно, но причин для этого беспокойства нет. Джим без сознания, лежит неподвижный и бледный под покрывалами. Его веки дергаются, будто он в ловушке какого-то ужасного лихорадочного кошмара.  
  
Спок пододвигает стул к кровати и опускается на него. Гипошприц шипит, когда он выпускает его содержимое в вену, и спустя несколько секунд боль в голове стихает. Спок смело тянется и мягко оборачивает пальцы вокруг джимовых, спрятанных под покровом одеяла.  
  
Возможно, это все, что он сможет когда-либо получить.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, – шепчет он.  
  
Мир спотыкается и замирает. Спок не моргает, уставившись на него. Что… это значит? Нет, Джим ведь не думает, что _Спок_ способен…  
  
И что-то мрачное и зловещее начинает сжимать его сердце.  
  
А потом Джим дергается: неожиданно, резко, и прежде чем Спок успевает его остановить, прежде чем он успевает сделать вообще хоть что-то, бутылка вина, которую они смахнули на пол, разлетается на осколки об его голову.  
  
Все поглощает темнота.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Они не разговаривают три недели.  
  
Спок чувствует себя несчастным. Нийота продолжает смотреть на него сочувствующими взглядами, и даже МакКой ведет себя с ним мягче, справляясь о его здоровье почти тревожно часто. Атмосфера на мостике становится тихой и напряженной, и мир Спока опасно кренится на своей оси каждый раз, когда он отворачивается от своей станции, видя лишь профиль Джима в капитанском кресле, и не получает ни улыбки, ни хотя бы просто кивка в ответ.  
  
Но он ничего не делает. Глубоко внутри Спок понимает, что то, что случилось, не его вина – он не знает о прошлом Джима, не знает, какие сигналы посылало его собственное безобидное поведение. Но это не уменьшает боль. Споку нужен Джим, не потому что он чувствует себя ответственным, но потому что его… его _пара_ мучается, и нет способа, которым Спок смог бы это исправить.  
  
А потом, в один день, это случается. Во время особенно скучной смены ПАДД Спока тихо пиликает и отображает запрос об онлайн-игре в шахматы. Противник: _Дж.Т.К_.  
  
Он моргает и смотрит на капитана – и почти вздрагивает, когда видит, что Джим тоже смотрит прямо на него. Уголки губ капитана медленно изгибаются, и появляется неловкая странная улыбка. ПАДД Спока снова гудит, в этот раз показывает сообщение: _Мне нужно отвлечься_.  
  
Качнув головой, Спок призывает весь свой контроль, чтобы удержать свою собственную улыбку, когда он принимает предложение.  
  
За следующие семь дней они отыгрывают шесть партий на ПАДДах. Джим все еще не разговаривает с ним, но все постепенно улучшается. Спок даже начинает думать, что этого будет достаточно.  
  
Потом, в конце недели, Джим приближается к нему после смены. На мгновение Спок действительно паникует, совершенно не зная, как ему поступить, когда капитан подходит к нему.  
  
Он хочет схватить Джима, притянуть его к себе, спрятать его в своих объятиях и никогда не отпускать.  
  
Он хочет убежать, убедиться, что больше никогда не причинит Джиму боли.  
  
Два желания взаимно уничтожаются: он ничего не делает.  
  
Потом Джим слегка кашляет.  
  
\- Ну, – начинает он и мнется с одной ноги на другую, – я тут думал… эм… Чем ты занят сегодня вечером?  
  
Спок пристально смотрит на него. Молчание между ними слишком затягивается. Маленькая робкая улыбка начинает исчезать с лица Джима.  
  
Затем Нийота, проходя мимо него к турболифту, совсем-уж-не-скрытно пихает его, и Спок выпрямляется.  
  
\- У меня пока нет никаких планов, капитан.  
  
\- О. Отлично, – Джим облизывает губы; очень отвлекающее движение. – Это здорово. Эм… так… тогда как насчет ужина? Скажем, в моей каюте через час?  
  
И это нелепо, то облегчение и теплота, которые волной обрушиваются на Спока при этих словах, при осознании того, что Джим все еще хочет этого, хочет _его_.  
  
\- Да, – выдыхает он. – Конечно. Я буду… крайне рад принять это приглашение.  
  
\- Ага, – Джим сует ладони в карманы. Его улыбка немного кривая, но искренняя. – Думаю, я не могу вечно бежать от этого дерьма, да? И если я когда с кем и попытаюсь… ну… – он чуть наклоняет голову, но в его глазах – настоящее чувство. – Я… хочу, чтобы это был ты.  
  
И к чертям вулканскую логику; любовь и привязанность слишком сильны, чтобы Спок мог удержать улыбку на своих губах. Да он и не старается.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
\- Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, – шепчет Джим, когда они той ночью лежат в кровати. Спок притягивает его ближе к себе.  
  
\- Никогда, – отвечает он и греется в неукротимости этой правды.

 

 

 **[1]** В оригинале МакКой говорит: « **just the skin and bones of it** »; то есть, **поверхностные факты, мелочи, ничего более серьезного**. Я решила оставить версию « **кожа да кости** », хотя она и не совсем верна в данном случае, но так понятнее.


End file.
